Dual wireless earphones usually comprise two earphone bodies to achieve a dual channel or stereo effect. In the prior art, the two earphone bodies are separately arranged in structure, and there is not a connecting structure between them. When they are worn, it is inevitable that the earphone bodies will be dropped and lost due to loose wearing.
Therefore, there needs to be a new design of dual wireless earphones in which two earphone bodies are connected by a connecting cable and the possibility of the earphone bodies being dropped and lost can be reduced. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.